La Puesta Del Sol Reflejada En Tu Rostro
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: Solo un pequeño Destello. Destello Muy Poderoso. Capaz de ver la puesta del Sol en su Rostro.


**La Puesta Del Sol Reflejada En Tu Rostro.**

 _ **Resumen**_ : _**Sólo un pequeño destello. Destello muy poderoso. Capaz de ver la puesta de sol en su rostro.**_

.

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Esta vez no me inspire en ninguna canción ¿O Tal vez si?. Sinceramente no recuerdo :'u. Algo que escribí hace tiempo pero que trate de mejorar.**_

Un gran alivio sintió Heidern, después de algunos días, su hija ya no lo trataba como un extraño cualquiera. De alguna forma Leona le había dado confianza. Un accidente había provocado que su hija sufriera una pérdida de memoria. Era parcial según los médicos, pero se sentía tan impotente en momentos así.

"Ellos son otros equipos" Dijo Heidern deslizando otra fotografía en la Tablet que Leona tenía en sus manos.

Leona miro atentamente las imágenes, hizo una cara de desconcierto al verla. Habían varios rostros, algunos sonrientes, otros con mala cara y algunos con seriedad. Parecían estar en un estadio, las gradas en el fondo lo demostraban. Eran muchas personas, podía decir que la mayoría le resultaban agradables. Su atención se dirigió a sí misma, la chica que estaba ahí no era la misma a la del accidente, la mujer no tenía golpes y vendas por todo el cuerpo. Pero era ella. Le prestó atención a las tres personas que le rodeaban, una de ellas era una mujer que se llamaba Seirah o 'Whip', ella pertenece al mismo equipo que ella, según le había dicho Heidern. Seirah había estado con ella una buena parte de tiempo, le contaba las grandes hazañas que habían cosechado como equipo durante algunos años, contando grandes experiencias y vivencias desde que se conocían. Pero Leona no recordaba nada de eso.

Las otras dos personas eran Clark y Ralf, sus dos mejores amigos. Según Heidern, ellos tres eran casi inseparables, juntos eran como un mini ejército, habían participado en varios torneos como equipo y eran casi imparables a la hora de la lucha.

Leona quería gritar. Nada de eso estaba ayudando, todas las personas que la habían visitado estaban esperando, esperando algo que muy difícil llegaría, no podía recordar nada. Ningún rostro se la hacia para nada familiar.

Cada persona que la había ido a ver trataba de aportar algo, algunos contaban historias y recuerdos, otros mostraban objetos que podrían significar algo y otros enseñaban fotografías. Eran intentos por hacerla reaccionar y ella no puede más con eso. Ella intenta y se insiste a sí misma por dar el más mínimo indicio de recordar. Nada de eso era suficiente para que ella recordará.

La garganta se le cerró al querer hablar, ella estaba a nada de arrojar y destrozar la Tablet, gritar y decirles que no estaba funcionando. Echo un último vistazo a la imagen y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Un tipo que se encontraba hasta atrás de todos, cabello color rojo que cubre la mitad de su rostro. Vestía una chaqueta color vino y un colgante de luna en fase menguante. Parece incómodo y fastidiado, evitando la mirada al frente.

Heidern vio la vacilación en su rostro y la nueva atención a la fotografía.

"El es Iori Yagami" Dice Heidern acercándose a ella.

El prestó atención a la forma que ella tocaba la pantalla, Leona no despegó los Ojos de la forma del tipo. Su hija no respondió.

"¿Sabes quién es el?" Pregunto Heidern en voz baja.

Leona le prestó toda la atención, el cabello y color del mismo se le hacia conocido, inclusive el nombre le sonó en la cabeza.

"Tal vez si, ¿Toca en una banda?" Pregunto tímidamente.

Heidern se quedó sin palabras, su hija había recordado algo, Yagami tocaba en una banda de Heavy Metal según los informes que había recibido por parte de la misma Leona.

"El es. El nombre del grupo es 'Under The Moon'. El toca la guitarra." Dijo Heidern soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Heidern no evitó soltar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, se acercó más a Leona y acaricio de forma reconfortante su cabeza.

Leona no miro a Heidern, en cambio continuó observando al sujeto de cabello rojo atentamente. Pudo escuchar y sentir el cálido aliento que soltó su acompañante al escucharla.

"¿Está el aquí?" Pregunto Leona en voz baja y con mirada esperanzadora.

"No, el no." Contestó Heidern con un toque de hostilidad.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Volvió a preguntar Leona.

Heidern estaba sorprendido, no se suponía que así eran las cosas, su hija estaba solicitando ver a la persona más improbable de todas. Se sintió aliviado que Leona recordará algo, pero sorprendido de que fuera Iori y mas aun, que pidiera verlo.

"No creo que sea lo mejor" Respondió Heidern y pudo notar la decepción y tristeza en la cara de su hija.

Leona no dijo nada y Heidern se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. Más sin en cambio apartó la Tablet de las manos de su hija y agarro ambas manos uniéndolas a las suyas.

"Veré que puedo hacer" Le dijo el sin estar tan seguro.

Leona solamente le sonrió.

"Gracias"

(0)

Tratar de encontrarlo fue fácil, tocaba casi todas las noches en un club de mala fama no muy lejos de su posición. Lo único difícil era atraer su atención. Supo que debería ir sólo, Yagami era un tipo peligroso según su expediente, pero no se arriesgaría a acorralarlo junto con Clark y Ralf y que todo el esfuerzo fuese en vano.

"Iori Yagami" Dijo Heidern al verlo salir.

No era buena idea llamarlo en público, lo mejor era esperarlo a que terminará su presentación y llamarlo sin nadie cerca. La oportunidad se dio al verlo salir por la puerta trasera del club acompañado de su guitarra, si quería una oportunidad de llamarlo era esa.

Iori no respondió, en cambio lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

"Sólo un momento" Volvió a hablar Heidern y sostuvo las ganas de obligarlo a detenerse.

Pero no debía hacerlo, había llegado demasiado lejos como para arruinarlo así, pero ver a su hija sin ningún recuerdo y que el tipo en frente suyo era lo único que recordaba, y que además Yagami era un completo imbécil, no ayudó mucho a tratar de calmar el enojo creciente en el.

"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió el de espaldas

"Necesito tu ayuda" Devolvió Heidern acercándose cauteloso a Iori.

"¿Qué necesitaría un Anciano de mi?" Respondió Iori, aún sin prestarle atención y continuando con su camino.

Si fuese otro momento Heidern probablemente se hubiera ofendido, pero no era ese momento, además era una pequeña victoria que Yagami le había contestado.

"Mi Hija, Leona sufrió un accidente hace ya días, perdió parcialmente la memoria y estamos tratando de ayudarle. Desde que despertó no había dado indicios de reconocer a alguien. Eso hasta esta tarde. Ella recordó algo. "Dijo Heidern deteniéndose a unos metros de el.

Pudo jurar que vio como Yagami se detenía en seco, su único ojo observó como el cuerpo de Iori se ponía rígido y apretaba los puños. Podía decir que ahora tenía la completa atención de el.

"¿Y eso a mi que me interesa? No trates de pensar que yo tuve algo que ver en lo que le pasó. Yo no le hice nada" Respondió Iori.

Heidern no pudo leer que era lo que le sucedía, escucho como su voz le fallaba al hablar y también el pequeño rugido que salió al terminar de hablar.

"Ella te recordó a ti. Y ella quiere verte"

Iori estuvo quieto por algunos momentos Heidern no supo que más decir, quería pensar que Yagami lo estaba procesado y si tal vez tenía suerte, el hombre terminaría aceptando ir.

"Tengo cosas más interesantes que visitar enfermos en Hospitales" Respondió Yagami y escucho como la voz volvía a ser la del sujeto de siempre.

La voz de un sujeto frío. Casi sin sentimientos.

A Heidern se le calentó la cabeza al escucharlo hablar así de su hija, el imbécil no tenía derecho a hablarle así a Leona. Fue estúpido al creer la mínima posibilidad de que el la visitaría. Lo que más le molestaba era que ella, su hija, lo reconociera a el y no a sus mejores amigos o a su propio padre.

"¡No seas un hijo de puta! ¡Ella sólo quería.. ."

"¡No! Y ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres acompañar a tu hija en una maldita cama" Grito Iori sin dejarlo terminar.

Heidern estaba listo para pelear al momento que Yagami prendió fuego color violeta en sus manos, las uñas de este se alargaban, pero Iori nunca lo atacó. En cambio continuó su camino dejándolo atrás.

El líder de los Ikari Warriors tampoco hizo un esfuerzo más para seguirlo, Yagami no cambiaría de Opinión y Heidern sabía que obligarlo no era una opción.

Le dolía pensar que su hija estaría decepcionada al verlo llegar sólo, tal vez y con el tiempo todo cambiará. Esperaba que Leona empezará a recordar pronto.

(0)

Camino lo más normal posible y cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lejos de la vista de Heidern, corrió hacia una dirección.

No pregunto las coordenadas, ni siquiera conocía en que hospital podría estar. Sólo fue a donde decían sus piernas y su instinto. Tal vez era la sangre que compartían y ese vínculo lo hizo ir hacia ella, esa sangre lo había llamado días anteriores y también horas atrás.

Ir a verla iba en contra de sus formas, el nunca lo había hecho antes, ni cuando la mujer de quien había estado ligeramente enamorado la cuál había sucumbido a una enfermedad hace algunos años. Ella no lo había hecho blando, pero esta mujer si.

Tal vez algunas de las muchas veces que se habían cruzado habían tenido efecto en el. El no pensaba ahora por sí mismo. Iori Yagami sólo se dejaba llevar.

La sola idea de que estaba lastimada lo preocupó. Nunca en la vida lo demostraría a los demás, era algo que prefería guardárselo a el mismo.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, no supo cuantas calles camino y tampoco supo en que momento había tomado un ascensor y ahora se encontraba enfrente de la recepción preguntando por Leona Heidern.

Y tampoco se enteró que habían tres personas durmiendo a un lado de la puerta.

Cuando volvió en si, ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación y ahora la niña estaba ante sus ojos, durmiendo tan tranquilamente que lo hizo sentir incómodo, estaba golpeada, mallugada y tenía vendajes por casi todo el cuerpo.

Se sentía enojado al verla, se veía frágil y pequeña, y aunque sabía que ella no era nada de eso porque el mismo era testigo de lo letal que era en batalla, era de las mujeres más fuertes que había visto. Pero al verla maltratada, algo en el se rompió.

Estaba tan distraído mirándola, que tampoco supo en que momento estaba sentado a un lado de ella, y tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento ella había abierto los ojos y lo miraba.

"Si viniste" Había dicho ella en voz tan baja y con ternura que lo aturdió.

"Si." Respondió Iori dando una ligera sonrisa.

No había desafío en la mirada de ella, todo era tan cálido que lo asusto y lo hizo sentir vivo al mismo tiempo.

Fue todo para el. Era el momento en donde se quitaba la máscara y le mostraba lo que en verdad era el. Lo que demostraba cuando eran sólo dos.

Porque ella lo necesitaba.

(0)

Leona había tratado de dormir esa noche, algunos momentos parecían llegar a su mente y no está segura si son recuerdos o alguna mala pasada de su cerebro cuando siente una mirada penetrante pero tranquilizadora sobre ella.

Leona abrió los ojos y lo pudo ver, tenía el mismo peinado, tenía otra chaqueta pero igual de color como y el mismo colgante que tenía en aquella imagen también sobresalía de su pecho.

"Si viniste" Dijo Leona haciendo que Iori le prestará total atención a ella.

"Si" Contestó el con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa.

Algo en ella se prendió, esa voz a pesar de ser áspera, se deslizó suavemente por sus oídos y llegando a su cerebro. Esa voz la conocía, era dura pero tan dulce que la reconoció.

"Se quien...quien eres." Leona dijo con un susurro y no puede evitar lo maravilloso que se sintió al pronunciar esas palabras.

No fueron las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos a quien ella recordó, se había despertado sin reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a quien se supone era su padre.

"¿Enserio? " Respondió Iori con vacilación.

Leona puede oír el miedo en su voz y eso hizo que ella tomará una de sus manos.

"Si...siento que compartimos algunas noches." Leona suelta las palabras sin pensarlas.

Leona se sonroja pero no la hace sentir incómoda. Por alguna razón la atmósfera que los rodea es agradable.

"Muchas en realidad" Iori dice y acaricia tentativamente los nudillos de sus manos.

Sus manos son ásperas por lo callosas que son, pero son tan reconfortantes que se vuelven suaves.

"Quédate conmigo" Responde ella mirándolo con una súplica.

Puede ver el efecto que provocan sus palabras. Su rostro da una ligera sonrisa, pero es acompañada con una gran pizca de amargura.

"No puedes y no debes pedirme eso" El contesta soltando lentamente sus manos.

La asustaron esas palabras, sintió el afloje de sus manos y como la soltaba lentamente. Se había sentido cálida con el. Literalmente, no sabía porque el decía eso.

"Al menos quédate cerca...por favor." Ella habla casi con miedo a tenerlo lejos. Y el difícilmente puede decirle que no.

Leona lo ve pasarse una mano por el cabello escarlata y suspirar con auge de tristeza. No sabe, pero entiende que lo necesita cerca. Iori no dijo ninguna palabra por escasos segundos y que a la vez pudieron ser algunos minutos.

"Hasta que recuerdes por completo" Responde finalmente Iori dándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

Leona lo puede ver dudar por la petición y sin embargo, le da una sonrisa que ella también regresa.

¿Era Feliz? Era lo mejor que había sentido, al menos en los últimos días.

"¿Lo prometes?" Leona devuelve la sonrisa y busca su suave tacto.

Iori no hace esfuerzo alguno en apartarse, en cambio encuentra la mano de Leona buscando la suya y la sostiene.

Entonces Leona siente que todo irá bien, que ella se va a mejorar.

"Lo prometo"

Esas palabras lo valen todo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Un tanto acaramelado, pero vamos, a veces me permito ser dulce y confieso que no me gusta sacar de sus personalidades a los personajes.**_

 _ **Esto va dedicado a Jenny Heidern, a pasado un tiempo desde que estoy en este sitio y sigue siendo mi autora favorita aquí.**_

 _ **Déjame saber que piensas.**_

 _ **Un saludo, abrazo y felices fiestas decembrinas.**_


End file.
